Bacteria that exist in health care settings differ significantly from bacteria found in a general community setting, primarily in their resistance to antibiotic therapy. In many ways, the hospital environment contributes to the problem by harboring virulent strains of bacteria, fungi, and viruses. This is at least partly a result of the fact that many conventional disinfection methods are ineffective and may actually spread contaminants. Additionally, when subjected to the methods of disinfection on a regular basis, bacteria develop resistance to the methods over time. These contaminants are present on objects, and in particular, medical devices in the hospital setting. For medical devices that cannot be disposed of after a single use, the devices must be disinfected between uses. Additionally, some medical devices which are placed partially inside the body and partially outside the body for an extended period of time are at an increased risk of infection.
Examples of such medical devices are flexible and rigid endoscopes. Some systems for cleaning such endoscopes are configured to allow the endoscope to be housed in a processing tank to be cleaned and disinfected with the use of liquid detergent and disinfectant solution. However, endoscopes may have a plurality of interior channels or lumens that are difficult to reach and disinfect. Such channels are used to inject liquid irrigants, suction, and to pass flexible surgical instruments such as biopsy forceps.
Some mechanical aids have been developed for use in cleaning the interior channels or lumens of an endoscope. For example, brush devices that fit into interior channels or lumens are equipped with bristles that project from a central shaft to provide mechanical abrasion to the surfaces of the interior channels or lumens of an endoscope. Also, sponge devices that fit into interior channels or lumens spread contamination into a substantially uniform film on the surfaces of the interior channels or lumens of an endoscope so that enzymatic cleaners can more efficiently and uniformly digest the contaminating material. However, the bristles of the brush devices do not provide uniform contact with the surfaces of the interior channels or lumens of an endoscope, and the sponge devices merely spread contaminants and are not configured to provide the mechanical force needed to remove contaminants adhering to surfaces of the interior channels or lumens of an endoscope.